une parenthèse magique
by lolivamp
Summary: noel, un défis a été lancer aux gardes françaises.


Chapitre 1 : le défis de Marie-Antoinette

Il est bien connu, les gardes Français ont toujours été juger comme des brutes épaisses et des rustres car les soldats sont tous des roturiers. A ce moment où le combat entre la noblesse et le tiers-état était de plus en plus important, la garde Française et la garde Royale ne cessaient de chercher à prouver qui de l'une ou l'autre des deux institutions était la meilleurs. La noblesse ? Le tiers ? Pour mettre fin au querelle, qui risquait de nuire au bon déroulement de la sécurité de la France, Marie-Antoinette avait décidé que les différents régiments se battrait en décorant leur caserne. Ceux qui gagnerais serais déclaré comme les meilleurs.

Vous vous doutez bien alors que les hommes d'Oscar avait hâte de prouver que le peuple valait mieux que ces privilégie qu'il haissait tant. Chacuns des grenadiers avait sa mission : André devait s'occuper de trouver la plus belle buche de noel, Alain quant à lui devait demandé à sa chère sœur de préparer un superbe gâteau au chocolat, car même si ce n'est qu'un concours de décoration pourquoi se priver de manger de la bonne nourriture, Lassale avait pour mission de chercher des santons pour faire la plus fabuleuses des crèches de noel. Il avait été très dur de convaincre les autres de chercher des guirlandes et des boules pour le restant de la décoration, et personne n'avait envie de sortir dehors par se temps de chien pour aller trouver un sapin, alors il fut décidé de mettre dans une casquette les noms de chaque soldat restant et de procéder à un tirage au sort. Bien sur il aurait put y avoir un départage différents, par duel ou grâce aux mais la colonelle de Jarjaie ne le souhaitait pas.

De leur côté les gardes royal ne chaumait pas non plus, certains pestaient des idée loufoques de la reine, bien trop souvent ils leurs arrivé de devoir chercher une chaussure ou tous autres choses sans réel importances de la capricieuse monarque. Beaucoup pensaient que réglé cela grâce à un bon vieux duel serais beaucoup plus simple mais que voulais vous on ne contredit pas une reine. Girodelle n'était, quant à lui, pas si mécontent de ce concours qui lui changerais les idées, bien sombre depuis le départ de son Oscar, et casserais la routine qui s'installait à Versaille. Tous comme la colonelle, Victor avait répartit les tâches entre ses hommes, et il compter sur son bon goût, limite féminin, pour décorer la caserne de Versaille.

Alors que les grenadiers chercher des décorations masculines mais néamoins jolie, chez les soldats de la garde royale tous n'était que dentelle et froufrou. Lassale réussit à trouver des pièces magnifique et très grande pour la crèche que l'on mis sur une table dans la cantine, cela l'égaya un peu, en attendant les guirlandes qui tardèrent à arriver. Alain après avoir prévu plusieurs gâteaux aux chocolats et à la poires et qu'André ait apporté la contribution de grand mère pour deux tartes aux pommes, décida de lui même trouver des guirlandes, laisser gagner ces satanés nobles, comme le faisaient la plupart de ses camarades par mauvaise foi, et puis quoi encore. Il obligea ses camarades de chambre à créer avec du papier, qu'il trouva dans une corbeille, des napperons. Cela va sans dire que quand Oscar vit ce que cela donna sur les tables elle trouva cela de plûtot mauvais goût, cela ne risquait pas de rivaliser avec son ancien lientenant. Mais néamoins elle décida après cela de chercher des vrai napperons, en dentelle fine, une petite touche de féminité pour l'unique caserne commander par une femme. Girodelle quant à lui demanda à l'un de ses serviteurs de lui couper un sapin pour qu'il puisse ensuite y mettre des rubans dorée et argenté dessus, après tous un noble n'allait pas lui même prendre une scie pour abbatre un arbre. André qui avait de son côté trouver des jolies buches pour mettre sur les tables de la caserne à noel, se décida à les décorer avec des bouts de trois guirelandes qu'il avait volé juste avant à celle raporté part Alain, le mettant un peu en rogne, et de petits santon de la Vierge, de l'enfant Jésus ou de Josef, cela fut du plus belle effet. Alain punaisa des guirelandes dorées sur les murs de la cantine et y fit suspendre des boules de couleurs. Boules, qui lors de leur recherche, ont entrainé bien des blagues salaces et peu délicates de la part des soldats, très habitué à parler de choses paillardes de manière lourde dans les bars et les chambres. En parallèle André, qui ne souhaitait pas abbandonné sa très chère amie à cause d'un concours, décida de trouver un magnifique cadeau pour son anniversaire, qui ne l'oublions pas se trouvait être le jour de noel. Lassale fait suspendre du houx dans les autres pièces, se qui donna l'idée à Alain de mettre du gui, il avait en tête l'idée de pousser Oscar et André à s'embrasser dessous, en ayant marre d'entendre son ami se plaindre sans cesse, si André ne le fesais pas alors le soldat au foulard rouge prendrais sa place. De leur coté les gardes royale avancé bien aussi, deux sapins avait été mis en place, un dans la cours et un dans la salle à manger, et avait été décorer avec un goût plûtot féminin mais qui sié parfaitement à Girodelle et à Versaille, parfaitement en accord avec les robes des dames. Pour le sapin des gardes Française cela eut beaucoup de mal à avancer et quant enfin quelqu'un se décida à en apporter un, celui ci fut déformé et ne conviendrait pas du tous un la jolie décoration que les grenadiers avait mis en place, et les bonbons qu'Oscar avait déniché pour mettre dessus risquait de ne pas tenir. Car oui la colonnelle s'activait beaucoup dans sa mission de faire la caserne la mieux décoré, pour faire plaisir à ses hommes, qui pourrait avoir un beau noel et être dans l'ambiance et surtout gagner, mais surtout pour se venger de Girodelle et de sa demande en mariage qui n'était toujours pas passer.

Chapitre 2 : le défi d'Oscar

Oscar décida donc de le jeter, et pour contraindre ses soldats de trouver un sapin qui vaille le coût, de lancer elle aussi un petit défis qui ravirais tous les hommes présent à la caserne, qui pour beaucoup craquer sur elle, elle offrirais un baiser à celui qui aurais le plus beau sapin. Le top départ fut donner et tous les hommes se lancèrent pendant leur permission, car bien sur cela ne se ferais pas pendant les entrainements, que la colonnelle de Jarjaie avait souhaité conservé du moins le matin, dans la forêt, avec en tête de dénicher le plus beau des sapins. André lui, plus habituer à couper le sapin de noel pour le mettre dans le salon du domaine des Jarjaie s'avait où se procurer la perle rare, il en profita pour en couper un et pour l'amener à sa grand mère pour qu'elle le décore. Bien sur il aurait put se désigner pour trouver le sapin pour la caserne, mais en couper deux cela fait beaucoup, mais avec la promesse d'un baiser consentant de son Oscar il ne pouvait résister. Alain de son côté hésiter, il voulait réunir ses deux amis, mais en même temps il avait peur de louper peut être sa seul chance de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur la douce et appétissante bouche de sa colonnelle. Dans les bois on pouvait entendre les hommes grogné leur labeur et le bois grincer sous les coups de hache. Au final les cinquantes grenadiers du régiment d'Oscar on ramener un arbre dans la cours de la caserne, empéchant en passant les soldats de s'entrainer, mais malgré tous mademoiselle de Jarjaie fut contente car ses hommes c'étaient impliqué dans la chose. « Ah que ne faut il pas faire pour obliger les fainéants à travailler ! » put ce dire Oscar en voyant le nombre de sapin ne ceser d'augmenter.

Chaque combattant avait inscrit, plus ou moins lisiblement sont nom, car certain étant peu lettré ou pas du tous cela fut assez difficile pour la plupart d'entre eux d'écrire même simplement son prénom, sur un papier retourner sous une pierre, pour ne pas qu'il vole et pour être sur que la colonelle ne choisirais pas l'arbre en fonction de la personne même si cela n'est pas dans le caractère d'Oscar. Vint le moment de choisir, la travestie faisait donc le tour de la cours, en essayant de se faufler de son mieux entre chaque arbre de noel sans que ses habits n'en patissent, c'est que la cinquantaine de sapin entreposé prenaient vraiment beaucoup de place et étaient en plus de cela assez peu répartit. Après avoir fait le tours une fois, puis deux elle refit un début de tour qui la mena devant un grand conifère, peu être même trop grand pour mettre dans la cantine, assez toufu, qu'elle choisit. Elle félicita tous ses hommes pour avoir participer à cette quête de l'arbre parfait et regarda le nom inscrit sur le papier : « Alain ». Finalement se cher Alain avait décidé de passer les probables dernier moment d'amour qu'il pouvait se permettre avec sa colonnelle bien aimé en jouant le jeu à fond et en le gagnant. Ensuite elle appartiendrait définitivement à André.

Le moment juste après fut un moment de gène attroce pour Oscar qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, après tous elle n'a pas été élever pour utiliser ses charmes, mais les Jarjaie ont toujours eut comme qualité le courage, et en tant que l'hériter de cette illustre famille, elle ne se découragea pas et se dirigea vers Alain et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon d'un baiser, avant de les mouvoir avec élégance et timidité. Jamais Alain, ni les autre n'avais jamais put voir leur colonnelle si réservé auparavant, mais de voir cette qualité si féminine transparaitre d'elle leur plus beaucoup.

Ensuite André et un de ses camarades portèrent le sapin gagnant dans la cantine et espérant ne pas l'abimer en route, se serais dommage. Alain, quant à lui, eut beaucoup de mal à retourner sur terre. Tous les hommes ont ensuite sortit les cannes à sucre de leur boite et les ont disposé sur le l'arbre, ils y mirent aussi des pains d'épice en forme de maison et de bonhomme, tous cela donna un charme certain, et une convivialité à la salle. Bien sur il fut normal qu'avec des garnements si gourmand, certaines surcrerie finirent par être manger.

La question qui se posa après fut que faire des autres conifères qui avait envahit le lieu. Lassale proposa de mettre des sapins ailleurs pour faire une décoration de font en comble et non pas seulement superficiel en ne décorant que le lieu des festivités. On choisit donc le plus beau sapin suivant, celui d'André cette fois, pour le mettre dehors, et on pris les plus petit pour décorer les chambres des soldats, y mettant un peu de gaieté, et une très bonne et délicate odeur de sève, qui rappelle tant noel et qui parfuma les lieux qui sentait légèrement trop le male viril et pas forcément bien lavé. Alain réussit à dégotait quelques, assez tous de même pour en mettre une par arbre, guirelandes, et Oscar et André suplière grand mère de leur faire du pain d'épice. Il y eut finalement assez de décorations pour paufiner le tous et ne laisser aucun arbre nu. La caserne devint à ce moment l'endroit le plus familiale qui existe, avec des joyeux lurons, un peu enfant sur les bord, qui ne faisait que s'amuser, et un colonnelle qui server d'autorité qui trouvait cela amusant, du moment que tous redevenait normal après les fêtes de fin d'année, des bons feu qui crépitait dans chaque cheminées, pour chasser ce froid de Décembre, et bien sur la décoration qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à faire . L'ambiance était donc des plus chaleureuse, au final qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent le plus important a été qu'ils se sont beaucoup amuser et qu'ils pouvait tous passer les fêtes avec leur famille dans ce lieux qui respirer la joie et la bonne humeur, même Alain, et son esprit de compétition doublé de sa haine pour la plupart des noble, était d'accord avec cela, après tous le baiser du colonnelle ne valais t'il pas toutes les victoires contre cette foutu garde royal du monde. C'est aussi cela la magie de noel, savoir mettre sa fierté de côté pour profiter des petits moments entre amis.

Chapitre 3 : Et le gagnant est …

Il avait été décidé que la reine vienne rendre visite au garde royale en premier car c'est sur son chemin, elle devait en profiter pour prendre Girodelle et Fersen qui devaient la protéger de ses rustres de grenadiers. Des deux côtés les hommes s'activaient pour rendre leur caserne la plus présentable possible. Oscar aidait de ses soldats mis la table pendant qu'André et Alain allaient chercher chacun de leur côté la nourriture que leurs familles avaient préparé, ils en profitèrent pour accompagner leur famille à la caserne où se déroulerais la fête. Grand mère avait préparé un repas de roi, jamais les soldats ne virent autant de bonne nourriture que ce jour là. Elle avait put se la permettre car les sœurs de Jarjaie passant noel avec la famille de leurs époux, le général et sa femme avaient décidais de prendre Marron Glacé et de passer noel en compagnie de leur fille et de tout le régiment.

Bientôt la caserne fut envahit de rire d'enfant, qui s'émerveillé de tous. Ces enfants qui n'ont rien d'autre que le nécessaire pour survivre fussent tous aussi heureux de voir l'amat de nourriture qui s'entasser sur les tables que leurs parents.

De son côté la reine avait finit par se mettre en route pour le Paris des crèves la faim, ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, après avoir fait le tour du domaine militaire de Versaille. Les chevaux glisser quelque peu à cause de la neige qui avait envahit la route. Marie-Antoinette fut accueillis par toutes la jolie troupes qui chantaient de petites chansons de noel pour le plaisir et le divertissement des garnements. Même le général chantait, sous le regard surpris de sa fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux de voir son père sous ce jour nouveau. L'Autrichienne fut agréablement surprise de voir tant de joie dans un si petit endroit. Oscar qui avait repéré la monarque décida d'aller la saluer d'une jolie révérance et de prendre André et Alain, qui lui fit la révérance la plus maladroite possible par manque d'habitude mais surtout car il ne la respectait pas du tous, pour lui montrer leur étonnant travail. Après un petit tours des pièces du régiment la reine, sans rien dire pour le moment, décida d'élire la décoration des gardes Française comme la meilleure, car bien que Girodelle est fait un magnifique travail, elle ne retrouva pas cette magie qui habitais ce lieu si. La fête se poursuivit, on mangeait beaucoup et bien, on discutait vivement, et personne, même si on l'appréciait guère, ne critiqua la présence de la reine. Le père avoua même qu'il aimait sa fille de tous son cœur même si il était incapable de le montrer. L'alcool coulait à flot de se fait certain homme, dont Girodelle et Fersen se mirent à chanter, assez mal avouons le, des chansons plus ou moins réprouvé en présence d'enfant, des rires rententirent à cette démonstration. Oscar eut bien sur ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, mais le plus beau qu'on lui fit est l'amour de son père, sa présence et le vrai noel qu'ils passaient tous ensemble.

La reine finit par prendre à partit Oscar pour lui dire que son régiment était le vainqueur mais qu'elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps car elle devait être présente pour la messe de minuit organisé à Versaille. Elle se hâta de prendre ses deux comparses totalement saoul pour qu'ils la ramènent au château royal.

Tous continuères la fête ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il fut temps pour eux aussi de se diriger vers l'église pour assister à la messe, car sauf certain qui pensaient que Dieu ne valait pas la peine d'être cru, il les aurait déjà aider sinon, tous le monde était très croyant. Après la messe de minuit un peu barbante, par rapport à l'ambiance de la caserne l'heure d'avant, les familles rentrèrent chez elle et les soldats dans leur habitat. Aucun ne voulais dormir, tous comme des gosses qui attende le père noel à notre époque, bien qu'ici se soit plutot la mère noel qui les aurais intéressé. Ils avaient de finir la nuit comme ils finissent la plupart de leur soirée de permission, en buvant, beaucoup bien sur, et en jouant aux cartes, mais pour une fois personne ne se la joua solitaire dans sa chambre mais tous s'intallèrent dans la cantine, ancienne témointe de leur bonheur et des jeux d'enfants si rare dans cet endroit où l'on ne fait pas la guerre pour jouait mais pour survivre. Même Oscar participa aux divertessement.

De son côté Girodelle dut annoncé à ses gardes qu'ils n'avaient pas gagner, qu'ils aller tous devoir ravaler leur fierté à cause de la victoire de ses gueux, qui avaient su faire mieux qu'eux et conquérir le cœur de la reine. Bien que lui même ce soit amuser comme un fou, et qu'il savait que la gueule de bois le guetterait le lendemain, il avait du mal à l'accepter, son orgueil en avait pris un sacré coup. Le pire pour lui, était qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amuser, qu'il n'avait jamais vu la joie dans son plus simple appareil auparavant, comment des hommes de rien pouvaient être si bon pour ces choses là, Versaille n'est il pas l'endroit où les gens savent le mieux se divertir. Il lui fallu du temps après ce noel pour s'en remettre. Ses hommes, qui n'avaient aucunement pris ça avec sérieux, avaient déjà oublier cette défaite le jour d'après, après tous ce n'est qu'une lubie nouvellement aquise par la reine, d'après eux ils pourraient se rattraper à sa prochaine idée loufoque. De leur côté les Jarjaies avaient bien l'intention de remettre cela l'année d'après, cette fête avait rapprocher les membres de la famille, qui ne former pas réellement une famille, le père ne savait pas aimer sa fille, la mère était toujours à Versaille, pour tenir compagnie à la reine, et grand mère avait plutot l'habitude d'avoir sa fière louche pour seul compagnie, depuis que ces enfants n'étaient plus des enfants justement, et ne parlons bien sur pas des sœurs qui ne sont presque plus que des fantasmes tant on les voyais peu.

Épiloque

La saint sylvestre finit par arriver et Alain eut enfin la chance de pousser les amoureux, qui pour l'un ne le savait pas encore et pour l'autre se devait de cacher ses sentiments à tous, sous cette magnifique pièce de gui. Il suffit de pousser Oscar et André à faire un pari, celui qu'ils n'oserais jamais s'embrasser, pour que la jeune fille prenne vivement le cou de son ami entre ses mains pour l'entrainer dans un vive baiser sous la branche positionné par Alain. Ni vu ni connu le soldat au foulard rouge réussit sa mission.

Bien sur après les fêtes tous redevint normal, Oscar dicter ses ordres et les grenadiers se devaient d'obéir mais malgré tous ces fêtes laissa une trace indélébile dans le cœur de chacun, comme une parenthèse magique qui gonfle les gens de bonheur. Maldré cette parenthèse, la révolution eux quand même lieu après des mois de souffrance de la part du peuple et Oscar et André moururent quand même l'un à la suite de l'autre, comme les inséparables qu'ils ont toujours été, plus amoureux que jamais, peut être grâce à l'aide d'un cupidon au foulard rouge.


End file.
